This is what i call an adventure
by minkeypaws
Summary: New chapter! after mouths of waiting i've finally updated sorry bout taking so long enjoy!
1. prolog

**This is what I call an adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ff IX the people who created it do.**

**Okay people this is the repost of my original story so be nice and I hope I did it the right Shishio287 so every one please be nice when you review thanks. Oh and to those who read it before I've removed two of the characters, I'm keeping it in Cass's point of view and um I forgot the other thing so read to find out!**

_**Prolog**_

"**Woo hoo we're finally going camping I can't wait!" I screamed while jumping up and down in excitement. My mum had finally agreed to take me and my best friend camping and I couldn't be more excited.**

"**Calm down Cass we haven't even left yet and you're already bouncing off the walls." My best friend Gemma said to while trying not to laugh at my state of hyperness and after she said that I just stuck my tongue out at her.**

"**No I will not calm down we're going camping, swimming and I get to bring you and Minkey of course I just love my little Minkey baby." I giggled happily at the thought of my favorite cat and started to dance around again I was just that hyper.**

"**Ah Cass you can't bring your cat you know that right?" Gem asked me with an unsure look on her face while I froze mid twirl and stared at her.**

"**Of course I can bring her she's to loyal to wander off you know that Gem anyway we had three hours before we have to go so what are we going to do?" I asked to change the subject and because I was bored. Gem put her chin in her hand and started thinking about what would keep me occupied for three hours she then started to pace while I watched her.**

"**Well what will it be?" I said getting impatient and tickling Minkey behind her ears. Gem turned to me with her eyes sparkling and a big smile on her face.**

"**How about final fantasy nine after all it couldn't hurt to start it again right?" She suggested the smile growing with every word.**

"**Why that is the most brilliant idea I've heard all day!" I yelled and jumped up going to my games rack to get final fantasy nine but I couldn't find it.**

"**Um Cass it's already in the ps2 remember I was showing you the ending last night." Gem explained to me when I turned around to ask her if she knew where it was. After putting disk one into the ps2 we got comfortable on my bed with Minkey next to me and prepared to play after watching the opening of course but after I selected new game it didn't come on instead the screen turned florescent pink! I blinked that never happened before.**

"**That's weird hey Gem I think we need a new disk one for this thing because it's never done this before even after the babies got it." I told her in a know it all voice but gem didn't answer instead she went over to the screen and poked it.**

"**It feels like jelly Cass come on poke it!" She insisted poking the screen some more.**

"**Well... okay!" I chirped picking up Minkey and going over to the screen and poking it but when I did I felt like I was being pulled in and the next thing I knew I was falling and holding onto Minkey for dear life. I suddenly felt a searing pain down my back and then everything faded into black.**

**There you go people the prolog I promise that another chapter will be up soon so please review!**


	2. Authors note

**Authors note!**

**Okay I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I've had writers block but I promise that the next chapter will be up by Tuesday so keep an eye out!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello again people since I seam to be getting better with the story writing here's chapter one of the story a lot later than I though it would be I admit so read and review! By the way I don't own final fantasy nine the people who made it do I only own Cass, Minkey and Gemma.**_**

* * *

Chapter 1**_

"**Uh my aching everything can someone get me the license of that truck?" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes to the sky "Huh? I'm I by the window or something cause I thought I was in my room." I sat up and looked around I wasn't in my room anymore instead I was in a small street with a bunch of funny dressed people looking at me "Take a picture it'll last longer" I snapped and then I stood up and dusted my jeans off I then heard something.**

"**Meow." I looked down to see Minkey looking up at me, I smiled and bent down to scratch behind her ears at least she was ok now the only problems were where was I and where did Gemma get to?**

"**Well Minkers I guess it's just you and me until we find Gem huh?" I then stood back up and started looking around for something that could tell me where I was, Minkey following me every step of the way _"Find out where I am and find Gem seems simple enough I mean I probably only have to ask a few people then it's over and done with no problem."_ I silently praised myself for my genius logic and started asking around.**

"**Um excuse me sir? Hello someone trying to ask you something hey stop ignoring me!" To say the least I wasn't doing to good, the guy I was trying to ask didn't even bat an eyelid when I screamed in his ear just walked off like nothing happened and it really ticked me off so I ran up to him and kicked him in the shin "Hey I'm talking to you!"**

"**Ow what was that for you crazy brat!" he yelled spit flying everywhere I just smirked at him at least that got his attention.**

"**Well sir I was trying to ask you something but you kept ignoring me and walked off so I kicked you in the shin to get your attention which I now have so can you tell me where I am mister?" I asked sweetly trying to seem innocent after all I did just kick him but he just walked off again. "That's it I enough of this guy Minkey sick 'em!" I yelled and pointed menacingly at the fat guy.**

"**Meow?" she said, I sighed and grumbled to myself Minkey was a cat not a dog of course she wouldn't attack the Meany on my command simple as that so I walked on hoping that at least one person would be nice and give me the information I want but before I could think on this any more something ran into me sending be falling face first into the floor.**

"…**.ouch….." I slowly got up from the floor and turned around to give whoever knocked me down a piece of my mind "Okay Mr. klutzy I'm only going to tell you this once watch where you're going you got that…." I trailed off because I was stomach to face with Vivi ornitier from Final Fantasy Nine and then I Cassandra Jade Vokes collapsed to the ground in a faint.**

**

* * *

Sorry for the sucky end to the chap people but I ran out of ideas after Vivi bumps into Cass and sorry the update is a week later than I said I've been ill recently but I should have another chapter up in a couple of days but I'm not making any promises to review!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello again people here's chapter 2 read and enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Chapter2**_

"**Is she going to be alright?" asked a boys voice nervously.**

"**Don't worry she should be fine she only fainted." Replied a woman's voice gently "Maybe you should go get your ticket checked eh kiddo?" she suggested.**

"**Uh I seem to be falling asleep every where today." I groaned, sitting up slowly I noticed I was in a very fancy looking bedroom and that there were two people by a table by the window with Minkey asleep in one of the chairs, one of them was a woman in her mid-twenties with brown hair, grey eyes and a pink dress the other was Vivi with a blacked out face, golden eyes, brown hat, blue jacket and green and white stripped trousers "Um hi there any one mind telling me where I am?" I asked shyly felling nervous with them staring at me.**

"**Well deary you're in the Alexandria inn Vivi here came and got me after you fainted even though he has never met you or me before sweet of him wasn't it?" answered the woman happily, I only nodded letting what she told me sink in I was in Alexandria and I bumped into, fainted because of and was helped out by the one and only Vivi ornitier this had to be a dream I gave the lady a small smile and said thanks I then got out of the bed and stretched to get the stiffness out.**

"**Well it was nice of you to help me Vivi I'm very grateful so how about I hang out with you for a bit huh?" I chirped with a smile as I looked over to him, he adjusted his hat a bit thinking about it "Come on it'll be fun I promise." I insisted jumping up and down in excitement _"I'm in final fantasy nine I can't believe it I hope that I get to meet everyone and get to travel with them now this is what I call an adventure it's going to be so much fun!" _I thought to myself joyfully.**

"**Okay you can come with me but I don't even know your name." He stated quietly, I almost awed at how sweet he was being.**

"**Me well the names Cassandra but you can call me Cassie or Cass okay?" I announced proudly striking a pose I then noticed some clothes folded on the table "Hey are those mine?" I said confused I was wearing my clothes wasn't I?**

"**Why yes they are your clothes you see they looked dirty so I cleaned them but don't worry I put you in some new clothes that don't look as funny." Said the lady, I then rushed over to a mirror to look at myself, I was in a blue dress with a white jacket over it, black knee high boots and blue gloves it didn't look too bad over all especially with my long wavy brown hair tied back in a bun with two strands left out to frame my face to say the least I looked good.**

"**Wow I didn't know I could look this good thanks for the clothes they are great can I have I bag to keep my old ones in please miss?" I asked after admiring myself for a while.**

"**Meow!" Minkey said before jumping on me and purring, I laughed.**

"**Good to see you too puff ball." I picked her up and looked her over she was a mostly black cat with white paws, tail tip and nose her belly was also white. "Well you seem fine huh Minks?" I asked her I then turned back to the lady who had got a brown shoulder bag and had put my clothes in it "Thanks for the bag well Vivi are you ready to go?" I asked he nodded and we set out.

* * *

**

**There you go people chapter 2 Gems were abouts will be reviled next chap I promise so review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Here ya are darlings chapter three now that just the greatest! R&R! By the way this chap might be a bit short so sorry for that.**

_**Chapter3**_

**_Gem's p.o.v:_ I woke up to a world of pain from my back I felt like I was on fire I tried to sit up only to be pushed back down.**

"**Easy there that was quite some fall ya all took it might not be a good idea to get up yet." Said a girl with a southern accent, I reluctantly gave up and opened my eyes to see none other than ruby from Tantalus.**

"**Where am I?" I asked timidly _"with how much pain I'm in this can't be a dream." _**

"**Well darlin you're on the prima vista home ta the one and only Tantalus!" ruby said joyfully, I got up again but slowly this time so ruby wouldn't push me back down.**

"**Well how did I get here cause I definitely wasn't on an airship when I passed out." I said to myself _"I was falling when I passed out…."_ I added in my head, I got up and stretched that's when I remembered that I had something with me something annoying that never shut up for all the cookies in the world "Have you seen my friend she so tall brown hair and blue eyes oh and she's very annoying!" I asked quickly to ruby to say the least I was worried about her.**

"**Sorry hun but I haven't seen anyone of that description but I'm sure we'll find her, look I've got too go I need to talk with the boss so see ya hun." She said with a smile, I sat there in silence _"So Cassie isn't here where could she be?"_**

"**Zidane quit horsing around!" yelled ruby in another room "Honestly you must have said that's when I kidnap queen branthe at least fifty times!" I stumbled over to the door and exited the room.**

"**Hey you're that girl that fell through the roof right?" said a voice loudly making me jump.**

"**I guess I am?" I answered quietly turning around coming face to face with blank "Um who are you? I'm Gemma or Gem" I said making convocation.**

"**I'm blank nice to meet you I guess you'll be staying with us for a while huh?" he asked generally interested, I shrug I really haven't a clue about this at all.**

"**I haven't the foggiest blank so don't get attached cause I might not be here long." I told him nervously, he smiled at me and walks away.**

"**Well you better get ready we land in Alexandra soon." He yelled over his shoulder, I nodded and explored the ship looking for a weapon to use in the battles I would most likely face this was going to get interesting.**

**There ya go sweeties the chap hoped ya enjoyed see ya!**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_ don't own it but I do own this pen all hail the pen!!**

**Chapter 4 this is still in Gem's P.O.V so enjoy my faithful reviewers and sorry for being so late my excuse is I'm very very lazy... sorry!**

_**Chapter4**_

**I looked around the ship for something to occupy myself **

**with and settled on poking Blank much to his annoyance "Blank why do you have a belt on your head?" I asked sweetly.**

"**It makes me look cool." He answered smugly, I snickered at that, I thought it made him look stupid not that I'd tell him he'd probably hurt me, so I decided on asking him what I had to do back stage "Well you just have to open the curtains and keep an eye on the engine you also have to be one of the guards in the beginning of the play."**

"**Right so what weapon do I get? Sword, dagger, axe?" I asked excited, I was going to get a weapon of mass destruction yay me!**

"**You have to use this rod and don't give me that look it's all we had left okay?" he answered as he handed me an old light blue rod with a blue stone on the end.**

"**Okay I guess that's fine as long as I can hurt people with it!" i started giggling like a mad women and scaring Blank with my crazyness I was going to have a lot of fun withg this!**

**_Cassie's P.O.V:_ We walked towards the ticket both in silence with Minkey at our heels, I just couldn't belive I was in my favorite game and walking with Vivi one of my favorite charaters yay me!**

"**Oh! Hey Vivi do you think we could go to the weapons shop I kinda need a weapon." I asked nicely after all I was very unluckey so I would need one very soon.**

**He looked over at me then shrugged "Ok I guess who knows what could happen right?" He answered happily his eyes glowing, I smiled at him and we headed towards the weapon shop talking about witch weapon would suit my needs in battle he suggested I use daggers while I thought a spear would be nifty but in the end we decided that I should ask the shop owner about it.  
"Hey weapons dude i need a weapon can ya help me?" I asked trying not to sound demanding I wasn't used to people in all truth.  
"Well do you have any spersicfic fighting style?" He inquiered looking at me then Minkey and back agian.**

**"Um... well I can whack people over the head with heavy objects and order my cat here to attack on cammand!" I chirped with a smile maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.**

**"Hmm... i got it! wait here a moment." He then rushed off to the back to get something or other and came back 10 minutes later carrying a green collar with white symbols written around it and a matching hammer but the part you whack people with was gold with two silver symbols "Here you go this is the beginer trainers hammer and collar it should be excatly what you need to protect yourself and controll your cat better."**

**"Wow that's so cool... how much?" I asked supiciously nothing came without cost that's how everything works!  
"This is the only one we have in stock so i'll give you a deal at 100 gil what do you say?" My eyes widened in surpize _'That's cheep for such a cool weapon I'll buy it!'_**

**"Vivi can I borrow some gil please I'm kinda low on income right now." I pleaded him I really wanted this weapon it was so cool!**

**"Okay Cassie after all you need a weapon right?" He answered timidly awww he's so sweet how I just wanted to hug him but he'd probaily be scared by it so i controlled myself and accepted the money he gave me.**

**"Ya won't regret this Vivi i assure you I'll pay you pay every gil!" I squeked and bought the best weapon in the world with a smile now I was ready for the play. "Come on Vivs let's go!" So off we went to see the play but i had a felling i was forgetting something.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 finished sorry if it's short i was really suffering from writer's block sorry for taking forever any way review!**


End file.
